Gwen (TDI-G
for a real-life "Gwen"]] This character page is designed for use with Total Drama Island, by Gilbert and Sullivan Characterization Gwen is a Goth whose acerbic demeanor would be at home on The Simpsons. A loner who is more respected than liked, she rode two traits—tremendous endurance and iron will—to a peerless record in the challenges and a second-place finish overall. Gwen’s relationship with Trent—a major reason why she became more outgoing over the course of the season—was the subject of notable continuity lapses, giving their relationship a schizophrenic feel. Although Gwen was not depicted as being one of the prettier girls, she was the only girl to have two boys (Trent and Cody) vying for her affections. Gwen’s characterization was softened significantly in Season 2, presumably to reflect her increased familiarity with and ease in the company of the other contestants. Gwen is frequently drawn with one eye larger than the other. This was probably intended to suggest the mannerism of raising one eyebrow (ala Star Trek’s Mr. Spock), but it gives her a Picassolike quality. Gwen's Theme “When the Night Wind Howls” from Ruddigore (MIDI file 3:30 – 5:55) (click on the link below for the MIDI file) '' '' When the night wind howls In the chimney cowls, And the bat in the moonlight flies, And inky clouds, Like funeral shrouds, Sail over the midnight skies— When the footpads quail At the night-bird’s wail, And black dogs bay at the moon, Then is the specter’s holiday—then is the ghosts’ high noon! As the sob of the breeze Sweeps over the trees, And the mists lie low on the fen, From gray tombstones Are gathered the bones That once were women and men, And away they go, With a mop and a mow, To the revel that ends too soon, For cock-crow limits our holiday—the dead of the night’s high noon! And then each ghost With his lady-toast To their churchyard beds takes flight, With a kiss, perhaps, On her lantern chaps, And a grisly grim “good night”; Till the welcome knell Of the midnight bell Rings forth its jolliest tune, And ushers in our next high holiday—the dead of the night’s high noon! Gwen/Trent Relationship Theme “There Grew a Little Flower” from Ruddigore (click on the link below for the MIDI file) There grew a little flower ‘Neath a great oak tree: When the tempest ‘gan to lower Little heeded she: No need had she to cower, For she dreaded not its power— She was happy in the bower Of her great oak tree! ::Sing hey, ::Lackaday! ::Let the tears fall free ::For the pretty little flower and her great oak tree! When she found that he was fickle, Was that great oak tree, She was in a pretty pickle, As she well might be— But his gallantries were mickle, For Death followed with his sickle, And her tears began to trickle For her great oak tree! ::Sing hey, etc. Said she, “He loved me never, Did that great oak tree, But I’m neither rich nor clever, And so why should he? But though fate our fortunes sever, To be constant I’ll endeavor, Aye, forever and forever, To my great oak tree!” ::Sing hey, etc. Gwen/Cody Relationship Theme “I Have a Song” (verses 1&2 or reprise) from The Yeomen of the Guard (click on the link below for the MIDI file) I have a song to sing, O! ::::::::::::Sing me your song, O! It is sung to the moon By a lovelorn loon Who fled from the mocking throng, O! It’s the song of the merryman, moping mum, Whose soul was sad and whose glance was glum, Who sipped no sup and who craved no crumb, As he sighed for the love of a lady! ::::::::::::I have a song to sing, O! What is your song, O? ::::::::::::It is sung with the ring ::::::::::::Of the songs maids sing ::::::::::::Who love with a love life-long, O! ::::::::::::It’s the song of a merrymaid, peerly proud, ::::::::::::Who loved a lord and who laughed aloud ::::::::::::At the moan of the merryman, moping mum, ::::::::::::Whose soul was sad and whose glance was glum, ::::::::::::Who sipped no sup and who craved no crumb ::::::::::::As he sighed for the love of a lady! (Reprise theme, from Finale Act II, MIDI file 6:33 – 9:12) (verse 2 lyrics and melody change after Cody steps aside for Trent. Click on the link above for the MIDI file) I have a song to sing, O! ::::::::::::Sing me your song, O! It is sung to the moon By a lovelorn loon Who fled from the mocking throng, O! It’s the song of the merryman, moping mum, Whose soul was sad and whose glance was glum, Who sipped no sup and who craved no crumb, As he sighed for the love of a lady! ::::::::::::I have a song to sing, O! What is your song, O? ::::::::::::It is sung with the ring ::::::::::::Of the songs maids sing ::::::::::::Who love with a love life-long, O! ::::::::::::It’s the song of a merrymaid, nestling near, ::::::::::::Who loved her lord—but who dropped a tear ::::::::::::At the moan of the merryman, moping mum, ::::::::::::Whose soul was sad and whose glance was glum, ::::::::::::Who sipped no sup and who craved no crumb ::::::::::::As he sighed for the love of a lady! Category:Total Drama Island, by Gilbert and Sullivan